Pehla nasha pehla khumaar
by Kavin loves purvi
Summary: I edited it plz review Guys this is kevi based story little abhirika and little dreya And i posted it in cid special beauro But most of some viewers advices me to bring it here
1. Chapter 1

**so here is my first story**

**based on kevi just a minute i will check ki kiya meri story theke tariqay say post ho rahi hai then i will post next**

**the scene set before shreya ki saghai episode**

**i am doing that episode in my own way**

**in the bearu**

**ABHIJEET: arey daya tum kiya soch rahay ho woh bhi itni dair say main qaafi dair say dekh raha hun**

**(guys obviously daya bhai shreya didi kay baray main soch rahay hon gay )**

**daya: aa...w.w..oo main.. ...ch nahi abh...i jeet main aj kay case kay baray main hi soch raha tha**

**abhijeet understood:**

**dekh yaar aj main tujh say aik baat kehta hun**

**chor day yeh sab sochna ...woh kehtay hain na**

**jiss cheez ko ap dill say CHAHTAY h toh sari qayamat ap ko uss say mila nay main lag jati hai ...toh tu agar shreya say sa ha payaar karta hai toh woh tujhay zaroor millay gi ...:)**

**just then shreya,tariqa,purvi enters the beauro**

**giggling,masti,mazaaq,**

**Abhijeet:arey tum log...kahaan say a rahay ho itna muskuratay huye**

**tariqa: abhijeet woh humm...hum shreya ki saghai ki shopping kay liye gaye thay( looking nervously toward daya)**

**Abhijeet: oh acha acha toh tariqa jiii...ap nay kiya kharida**

**abhijeet sir nay yeh kaha aur sab cops ki attention abhijeet sir ki taraf ho gayi**

**abhijeet reallize all this and daya coughed then**

**abhijeet mera matlab hai ap sab nay kiya kiya shopping ki**

**purvi: bhai hum nay toh bohut si shopping ki magar sirf aur sirf shreya kay liye apnay liye baad main karenga kiun tariqa.,,,.**

**Here kavin didn't express his feelings for purvi**

**kavin: acha toh dushyant hum bhi inkay saath hi chalain gay theke hain naa...**

**dushyant: *yeh kiya bol raha hai hum nay toh shopping kar li* wala expression**

**llle..kiin .vin hum nay toh ( but cut by kavin)**

**Kavin: haan haan humain pata hai ki tumhay kal jana tha meray saath but ab jab yeh log ja rahay hain toh hum unhi kay saath chalay jatay hain...kkk..i.u..nNnNnNNnnnnnIiIiiiiiCccEeeeeee**

**abbh..ijeet**

**abhijeet understood**

**abhijeet:** chalo issi bahanay main bhi tariqa ji kay saath shopping kar loon ga ****

**Han han kavin sahi toh keh raha hai ...lain gay na saath main sab**

**kavin: yeasssssssssss**

**now wait for next update to know what happen in the mall and how aur kavin propose her princess purvi here purvi have little little feelings for kavin**

**please review thus is my first ever attempt**


	2. Chapter 2

_**so guys thanx for your views here i am with my ff **_

_**pehla nasha pehla khumar **_

_**chapter no 2 **_

**_continuing from shopping mall dhamaal_**

**_abhirika,kavi,dushyant are in a shopping mall_**

**_Abhijeet: tariqa jee ap nay kuch liya nahi abhi tak _**

**_tariqa: abhijeeeeet mujhay abhi kuch pasand nahi aya na _**

**_abhijeet : oh accha main help karoon apki_**

**_Tariqa: no no not at all tum kiun tailed kar rahay ho purvi hai na mera saath _**

**_just then purvi called tariqa to choose jwellary _**

**_then they go to try there dresses _**

**_purvi chooses red anarkali _**

**_and then goes to try her dress she came out every one loves it except kavin _**

**_KAVIN : nahi purvi yeh kuch achha nahi lag raha tum kuch try karo _**

**_purvi: kavin sir yeh itna acha toh hai sab ko pasand aya _**

**_kavin : hopelessly* acha chalo theke hai phir tum yahi lay lo ...main nay toh bas apna point of view rakha tha its ok go ahead _**

**_purvi : feels something and says no i will not pick it up _**

**_kavin suddenly starts blushing _**

**_purvi takes his wrist and then says you will come and help all aree glancing and abhirika goes for cofee with dushyant now kevi are alone at the place _**

**_purvi: kavin sir mujhay yeh wali dress achi lagi aapko achi lagi _**

**_y_**

**_kavin: ya its too good yaar _**

**_suudenly kavin looks at a black dress and says its more beautifull _**

**_purvi looks at that dress and also shock because its toooo much beautifull and she says you _**

**_have good taste kavin sir_**

**_kavin is blushing _**

**_i know its too short but i will surely upsdate soo one _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**thanx for your reviews guys **_

_**here i update it again **_

_**After the shopping **_

_**kevi goes for cofee **_

**_suddenly they notice no one was thee ( from cid)_**

**_kavin: arey yeh sab log kahan chalay gaye achanak_**

**_purvi: sir mujhay lagta hai woh sab apni apni shopping kar rahay hon gay after itna bara naal hai a jarain gay_**

**_kavin: haan ho sakta hai but( suddenly cut by a phone call)_**

**_kavin: ji abhijeet sir _**

**_Abhijeet: kavin woh actually hum sab logon ko shreya kay ghar jana par gaya sorry bataya nahi (actually our abhirika wants kevi to spend sometime alone )_**

**_kavin: its okk sir no problem hum bhi bas nigalnay walay hain_**

**_ABHIJEET :arey yaar purvi tumharay saath hai ussay bore mat karna _**

**_ka in : ok sir _**

**_purvi; kiya hua sir _**

**_kavin: woh abhijeet sir shreya kay ghar gaye hain _**

**_unhon any kaha tum log shopping kar lo phir chalay ana _**

**_purvi : oh acha koi baat nahi sir ap cofee piney na _**

**_now the two love birds are having coffee purvi is busy in her cofee but kavin was busy in mesmerizing her beauty _**

**_purvi : sir..._**

**_no reply _**

**_purvi. : ssiiiirrrrrrrr..._**

**_kavin: ah haan. Kiya huaaaaaa..._**

**_Purvi ; kiya hua sir kiya soch rahay hain _**

**_kavin:haan main kuch nahi purvi woh bas aisay ji aik case kay baray main soch raha tha_**

**_purvi : acha chali ye ab ghar chaltay hain _**

**_kavin: arey haan chalo _**

**_purvi ; 8in the car _**

**_kavin on driving seat _**

**_kavin. : waisay purvi aj kaafi maza aya na _**

**_purvi haan sir bohut maza aya _**

**_the weather is tooo much good_**

**_PURVI: sir ap ko baarish achi lagti hai _**

**_kavin : barish...nahi...bilkul nahi _**

**_purvi: ap bhi na bilkul black and white hain _**

**_kavin: hah ab chalo _**

**_purvi : but gari ahista chala na ar windows khol dijye _**

**_kavin : ab ...woh kis liye ,,,,,_**

**_ppurvi : ohhhh godddd ab yeh mat kahiye ga ki app ko hawa bhi achi nahi lagti come on sirf..._**

**_kavin; ok ok lo khol din _**

**_now purvi was enjoying the storm but suudenly a pieces of rock get stuck in his eyes_**

**_purvi : ouch..._**

**_kavin: kiya hua purvi ( he stops the car ) _**

**_purvi ; kuch nahi sir ankh main ka har chala gaya hai shayad _**

**_kavin: ruko mujhay dikhao zara_**

**_purvi:: ye liye sir _**

**_now kavinis looking in her eyes _**

**_kavin': purvi ab theke hai _**

**_purvi ; haan sir am feeling better _**

**_ok_**

**_kavin : ab no bahana main window band kar raha hun _**

**_purvi : par sir ..._**

**_kavin... Purviiiiii no bahana thats it .._**

**_ppurvi':anga gari ro kiye phir_**

**_kavin : abb woh kiun _**

**_purvi : sir please( she made a puppy face )_**

**_kavin( melted):acha chalo theke hai _**

**_Purvi gets out of the car and then goes to kavin and opens his car door _**

**_kavin: pp..ur i yeh kiya kar rahi hoo _**

**_purvi takes his hand from his wrist _**

**_purvi : bahir aye na sir_**

**_kavin: acha acha _**

**_now its starts rain _**

**_purvi starts dancing on the highway _**

**_kavin is continuesly seeing her dancing _**

**_bg music_**

Barso re re megha megha barso

now purvi came to kavin and starts dancing

kavin': purvi khus bhi be maar par jao gi aur mujhay bhi be maar kar do gi

purvi:

kavin sirrrr

ap bhi na a p ko maza nahi. A raha hai kiya

kavin : looking deep in her eyes : ar hahha hai

now in her seances

a toh raha hai maga dar lag raha hai ki be agar na par jayen

onew after some time they goes in car to drive off now kavin starts the car but car is not starting

purvi : kiya hua

kavin lagta hai car kharaab ho gayi

purvi : oh noo

ab itni raat ko koi machla if bhi nahi milega

kavin: tum pareshan mat ho main abhijeet sir ko phone karta hun

purvi : haan

kavin : puts his hands in pocket and see

kavin : oh shiiiit

kiya hua sir

kavin: mera mobile toh bheeg gaya sara

purvi: koi baat nahi sir meray mobile say...but she remeber something

kavin: kiya hua

purvi: mera mobile toh ghar par hai

kavin : oh ho ab kiya ho ga

Purvi: sir itni raat ho gayi hai

koi machanic bhi nahi milnay wala aur hum city kay a khari corner main hain koi lift bhi nahi milegi aur mujhay sardi bhi lag rahi hai

kavin tensed : purvi tum kahin be maar na. Par jao

kavin: lo mera coat PEHEN lo main dekhta hun koi hai kiya yahaan kavin goes out of his car

purvi pov : kitnay achay hain Kevin sir mera kitna khayaal rakh tay hain aur bohut hi sweet hain mujhay nike saath rehnay main acha lagta hai aur main toh ab hamesha chahti hun ki main in kay paas hi rahoon

and she holds kavin's coat as relief and suddenly falls asleep

now its end guys

i will post next soon

agay dekhiye kiya hoga ab

ur i aur kavin kaiya karenga kavin kahan gay hai


	4. Romance

_**so guys thanx for your reviews and ya i will surely concentrate in my spelling mistakes it's perfectly alright **_

_**so updated**_

_**here purvi is sleeping in the car after some rain masti **_

_**and kavin was gone for search for some help **_

_**and our kavin finds a farm house and then he went to his owner for help and he said**_

_**kavin: hello sir kiya ap bata saktay hain ki yahan machanic kahan say milega **_

_**farmhouse owner: ji dekhiye agay rasta bohut kharaab hai barish bhi bohut tez ho rahi hai **_

_**agay trevel karna khatray say khaki nahi ho ga **_

_**mreri baat maniye aj raat meray farm house main stay kar liye aur SUBHAH ko machanic bhi mil jayenga **_

_**kavin: nahi woh actually meray saath koi aur bhi hai toh...**_

**_FHO: toh ap unhain bhi yahan hi lay aye _**

**_kavin: nahi,...dekhiyeee...aa...pppp _**

**_FHO: oh Saab chalo kahan hain woh ap aur woh yahaan arqam say reh saktay hain yeh liye chaabiyan aur SUBHAH ko main a kar lay jaoon ga_**

**_and he goes _**

**_kavin: aa...rey ..pp..ar suniye toh _**

**_but he didnt_**

**_kavin: chal bachay kavin ab purvi ko mana chal kay _**

**_oh goo yeh kiya akward situation main daal rahain ap mujhay _**

**_kavin arrives in the car _**

**_purvi is still asleep_**

**_kavin opens purvi'as dorr _**

**_kavin: pur...but can't complete his sentences as he is completely strt enjoying to see his sleeping beauty_**

**_kavin pov: kitni payari lag rahi hai purvi jaisay ki koi pari hoo _**

**_and suudenly : he comes out of his thaoughts and then start patting his cheeks by saying _**

**_kavin:purvi utho_**

**_no answer,_**

**_then kavin realize purvi have a fever _**

**_kavin: oh god purvi tumhain toh Bukhar hai _**

**_he agains try to become purvi in her senses_**

**_purvi is waking up_**

**_kavin: purvi utho_**

**_purvi: kavin sir wo...mm..ujhya pata hi nahi chala...ki main kab so gayi._**

**_kavin : tensed. Pata kaisay chalay ga ...Bukhar hai ..tumhain main nay kaha kay barish main itna mat bheego sardi ho jaye gi...ho gayi na sardi..._**

**_purvi: sorry sir *puppy face*_**

**_wo...mujhay baarish main bheegnay ka bohut shok...hai issi liye control nahi hua...am sorry..._**

**_kavin: *becoming calm*_**

**_its ok ab chalo utri gari say _**

**_purvi: mm...atllab...ss..ir main kuch samjhi nahi_**

**_kavin: dekho purvi main nay kaafi agay tak ja kar dekha hai yahaan koi machanic nahi hai aur agay rasta bhi kharaab hai _**

**_*and he tells her all the story about what happened*_**

**_purvi: sir woh admi kitna acha hoga na _**

**_kavin: haan waisay bhi ajj kal kay samanay main kon hota hai aisa_**

**_purvi: ab chalain..._**

**_kavin: hmmmm_**

**_kavin gives his hand to purvi to come out of the car _**

**_but purvi hasitates..._**

**_kavin understood and about to took his hand down_**

**_but our purvi suddenly caught his hand _**

**_kavin was surprised and happy inside _**

**_purvi: *looking in kavin eyes *_**

**_ab...chalain...ss...ir_**

**_kavin:h...haan...hhh...aa..nn...kkiuu...nn nahi chalo _**

**_and the arrived at the farmhouse _**

**_purvi: sir aisa lagta hai woh admi yahaan rehta tha shayad apni wife kay saath_**

**_kavin: kiun...tumhain aisa kiun lagta hai _**

**_purvi : sir kiun ki yahaan un dono kay kapray bhi hain na issi liye _**

**_kavin: *smiles*_**

**_haan yeh toh hai ab JAOO tum uss ki wife kay kapray pehen lo warna bukhaar tez na hi jaye _**

**_purvi:*smiles*_**

**_yes sir _**

**_now kavin was standing near the window _**

**_purvi comes in black and red sari _**

**_purvi: sir ap yahaan Kiun kharay hain _**

**_kavin: looking in the window: _**

**_kuch nahi pur...*cant complete his sentence as he say her dress and her beuty which is tooooo much inspiring she is looking so hot _**

**_purvi : sir kiya hua _**

**_kavin: kuch nahi _**

**_and purvi is going in the kitchen to arrange something to eat but slips _**

**_but our kavin holds her from waist _**

**_they are having an eyelock_**

**_Now purvi comes out first_**

**_purvi: Kavin sir sorry _**

**_kavin: it's ok hi jata hai kabhi kabhi_**

**_lekin tum ja kahan rahi ho _**

**_purvi khana bannanay _**

**_kavin: kiya tumhain pata hai na tum be maar ho main banaya hun chalo beth jao yahaan_**

**_purvi: arey par..._**

**_kavin: par war kuch nahi purvi...,it's an order_**

**_purvi: ok sir _**

**_and kavin goes purvi think how sweet kavin sir is _**

**_And suddenly kavin shouts _**

**_kavin: ahhhhhhh_**

**_purvi: ran toward kitchen and see kavin burned his hand _**

**_purvi: dekha main nay kahan tha na ki ap rehnay day main karti hun _**

**_magar nahi meri baat kiun suna in gay _**

**_main lagti kiya hu. Aapki aik officer shayad ap toh mujhay aik dost ki hasiyat bhi nahi detay _**

**_kavin: *shouts* holding her arms in his hands _**

**_purvi aisa kis nay kahan kaha tum say arey tumhain kiya pata tumhari meri zindagi main kitni ah kyat hai tum...meray liye kiya hoo duniya kay har rishtay say ooper hai meray dill ka tum say rishta _**

**_purvi :shocked cant say anything and tears in her eyes _**

**_leekin...aa...pp..._**

**_kavin: lekin vekin kuch nahi main bas itna janta hun kay...*looking in her eyes *_**

**_purvi:kay..._**

**_kavin:w...ooo...maa...inn..._**

**_purvi: boliye na kay ap...kiya..._**

**_kavin: kuch nn...ahi...w...oo..._**

**_purvi:SHOUTS IN ANGER_**

**_sirrrrr...boliyeeeee...ki app kiyaaaaaaaaa..._**

**_kavin:*shouts* ki main tum say payaar karta hun purvi bohut ziada pyaaar karta hun *and he bend on his Knees with tears rolling out of his eys _**

**_purvi too bends down and say _**

**_purvi: i love you toooooo sir _**

**_kavin was shocked super shocked _**

**_he suudenly looks up and see purvi crying _**

**_kavin: pp...u...rvi... Tumm... Sach main mujhay say..._**

**_purvi:*smiling * haan sir i love you _**

**_i love you sirrrrrrrrr_**

**_and they both hugged each other there is a long hug with the Bg music _**

**_Main Wari Jawan  
Main Wari Jawan  
Sathhoya Ki Ho Ek Sur Re  
Main Wari Jawan  
Main Wari Jawan  
Dil To Hoya Majboor  
Main Wari Jawan..  
Main Wari Jawan_**

**_Chuliya Tune Lab Se Ankho Ko  
Mannate Puri Tumse Hi  
Main Bari Jawan_**

**_Tu Mile Jahan Mera Jahan Hai Waha  
Rounke Sari Tumse Hi_**

**_Chuliya Tune Lab Se Ankho Ko  
Mannate Puri Tumse Hi  
Tumile Jahan Mera Jahan Hai Waha  
Rounke Sari Tumse Hi.  
Piya O Re Piya...  
Piya Re Piya Re Piya..  
Piya O Re Piya...  
Piya Re Piya Re Piya.._**

**_In Duriyo Ne Nazdiki Yose  
Sauda Koi Kar Liya_**

**_so guys review first and then i will continue that what happened next plz i want 50 reviews for update _**


	5. Romance II

_**so guys thanx for your reviews it's really means for me i think for all writers love you all so here i updated next chapter**_

**_kavin: purvi aik bataoo_**

**_purvi: haan poochiya na sir _**

**_kavin: lekin uss say pehlay aik aur baat batao_**

**_purvi:*laughs* kiya sir ap bhi poochiye _**

**_kavin: toh madam jaisay ki ap janti hain ki hum dono ab aik doosray say apni feelings express kar chukay hain toH phir tum muhay sirrrrrr...kiun kehti hoo (in an irritating mood)_**

**_purvi:w...ww...oooo pata nahi ...han but ab nahi kahoon gi ab say ap ko main...sirf...kavin...hi kahoon gi _**

**_kavin:*happy* thank god _**

**_purvi:aur with doosry baat kiya thi (coming to the sofa with two cups of coffe on which kavin was sitting ) _**

**_kavin: (going toward purvi) woh na mujhay tum say poochna tha ki tum mujh say kab say payaar karti hoo (in an excited expression)_**

**_purvi:(dont know what to say)ummmmm i think kuch din pehlay say (in a teasing mode)_**

**_kavin:(irritated) kiyaaaaaaaaa...jaoooo yaar main tum say baat nahi karta tumhain sirf kuch din pehlay mujh say payaar hua surf kuch...din...pehlay _**

**_purvi:(in a teasing mood) kiun... Mujhay pehlay din say ap say payaar ho jana chahiye tha kiya _**

**_kavin:(making a puppy face) obviously aik toh main ( lifting his collar upward) itna handsome hun ooper say aik CID. Officer hun toh larkiyan toh mujh par marti hain aur tum ho ki..._**

**_purvi:oh MR itnay bhi handsome nahi ho _**

**_kavin:(unbelievable wala look) kk...iya... Toh is ka matlab tumhain main handsome nahi lagta _**

**_Purvi :looking in her eyes with the smile ...nahi lekin haan bhi _**

**_kavin :(looking in her eys romantically) tum bhi na and they hugged each other _**

**_at beauro _**

**_acp: arey kavin aur purvi kahan hai raat kay 10:00 baj rahay hain aur un ka na toh koi phone lag raha hai na hi. Un logon ka koi atta pata hai _**

**_pata nahi bicharay kahan honge_**

**_guys actually this all Lafra is abhijeet 's plan_**

**_abhijeet: nervously si...rr woh dono jahan bhi honge theke hi honge _**

**_hum subha tak ka intezaar kartay hain agar na aye toh investigation karain ge _**

**_daya:hhhaaaa...nnnnnnn ss...iiirrrrrrrr abhijeet theke keh raha hai _**

**_dushyant: sir main bhi abhijeet sir baat say it ifaa rakh ta hun _**

**_acp:chalo theke hai SUBHAH tak dekhtay hain _**

**_in the farm house _**

**_purvi: kavin baarish toh ruk hi nahi rahi hai _**

**_uar bijli bhi itni tez karam rahi hai _**

**_mujhay toh dar lag raha hai _**

**_kavin: purvi tum aik cid officer ho toh dar kiun lag raha hai _**

**_purvi: Nahi woh toh main bas aisay hi keh rahi thi _**

**_kavin: achaaaaaaa toh is k matlab tumhain dar nahi lag raha hain na ?_**

**_purvi :ummmm hn...-aaan toh mujhay kun. Dar lagay ga bhala _**

**_kavin : (naughtily shouts) purvi bhoot_**

**_purvi suddenly hugs him tight with tightly closed eyes _**

**_kavin was so much enjoying al this _**

**_and the whispers lightly in her ear _**

**_kavin: purvi tumhain toh dar nahi lagta na toh phir dar kiun rahi hoo_**

**_purvi:(frightened) nahi main dar nahi rahi kavin bas wohhh _**

**_kavin (in hug ) :oh accha acha tum bas romance kar rahi hoo hain na purvi _**

**_purvi: realize that she is hugging him sooo tightly)_**

**_she OPPENED her eyes and the suudenly separated _**

**_purvi: kavin main tumhain choron gi nahi _**

**_and she picked up a pillow at through it on kavin _**

**_kavin again do the same _**

**_and start a pillow fight _**

**_and suddenly falls on each other _**

**_kavin was on the top and. Then there was a eyelock with the bg music _**

**_ab tum ho ho _**

**_ab tum hi hoo_**

**_zindagi ab tum hi hoo_**

**_chain bhi mera dard bhi _**

**_meri ashqui ab tum hi hoooo_**

**_tum hi hoo _**

**_ab tum hi hoo _**

**_zindagi ab tum hi hoo _**

**_so guts how was it plz review will try to update soon _**


	6. THORI MASTI THORA ROMANCE

_**so guys thanx for review theses are matters to me Very mucchhhhh thanks a lot **_

**_so here i updated it again _**

**_IN THE FARM HOUSE _**

**_kavin was still in the eyelock and purvi comes out first _**

**_purvi: kavin_**

**_no reply _**

**_purvi: kavin kiya kar rahay ho _**

**_kavin: oh kuch nahi ss...ory w...ww...oooo main ...chalo choro utho aur ab ronay chalo _**

**_purvi: haan haan theke hai main nay tumharay ka ray main paani ka jug rakh diya hai _**

**_kavin: oh thanx purvi _**

**_they both go to sleep ( guys i know you all must be thinking ki agay farm house main romance hoga but abhi nahi wait karo )_**

**_purvi was going upstairs( as purvi selects a room which is on 2nd floor and kavin chooses ground floor )_**

**_kavin:arey purvi suno toh _**

**_purvi (stopped) haan bolo kiya hai _**

**_kavin comes near him _**

**_kavin: woh main keh raha tha ki...(and hi kisses him on cheeks)_**

**_purvi was surprised _**

**_kavin: yeh keh raha tha mai. _**

**_Purvi: smiles _**

**_and says goodbye _**

**_kavin: arey kamall larki hooo tum ...aik toh main nay tumhain kiss kiya aur tum ho kay Return gift nahi do gi _**

**_purvi: accha ap nay gift iss liye diya kay ap mujh say wapis maang sakain_**

**_kavin: haan m...mmmmmera matlab hai nahiiiiiii with toh mera dil kiya iss liye diya _**

**_purvi (naughtily) exactly jab ap ka dil kiya tab diya na toh main bhi jab mera dil karay ga toh day doon gi ab jaye aur soo jayie _**

**_kavin:(like a kid) ok _**

**_purvi and. Kavin smiles _**

**_and go to sleep_**

**_in the morning _**

**_purvi waked up first _**

**_and then go to check kavin if he is up or not _**

**_but as we all now nottttttttt_**

**_purvi: kavin utho 10 baj gaye ab toh uth JAOO wahaan sab beurea main hamara intezaar kar rahay honge _**

**_kavin: (in a sleepy voice) purvi meri jaan abhi mujhay sonay doo_**

**_purvi: (naughtily goes near his ear and lightly says) kavin meri jaan uth jaoo(now in ful loud and angry voice) warna main tumhain choron gi nahi _**

**_kavin huffily gets up with such a angry and loudest voice in his era _**

**_kavin: purviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_**

**_purvi; ab agar itni dair tak nahi utho gay toh aisay hi uth aoon gi na _**

**_kavin :acha chalo ab tayaar ho JAOO humain abhi bureau chalna hai _**

**_now they gave the farmhouse keys to his owner and then goes out _**

**_and see tht the farm house owner serviced their car _**

**_kavin:arey waah duniya main kitnay achhay log bhi hota in hain _**

**_purvi haan ab chalo _**

**_in the bereau _**

**_Kavin and purvi enters the Beauru with the smile and took there hands in each other's hand _**

**_daya turns around and see them _**

**_abhijeet: arey wah kiya baat hai aj toh Beauru ka mausam hi kuch badla badla lag raha hai _**

**_daya: abhijeet raat ko mausam thora kharaab tha na iss liye aj bahar ayi lagti hai _**

**_dushyant: arey kavin tumhain nahi lagta ki mausam kuch bohut ziada hi acha ho raha hai hmm_**

**_kavin and purvi didn't realize that are holding each other hands _**

**_kavin (looking at purvi ) :haan dushyant mujhay bhi lagta hai ki mausam main bahar toh. Ayi hai _**

**_freddy:runs toward all of them and says _**

**_mausam main bahar ayi hai aur khizaan bhi a raha hai _**

**_abhijeet: matlab_**

**_freddy: arey sir ACP sir a rahay hain _**

**_daya: oh achha achha _**

**_they all get back to work except kavin and purvi _**

**_acp: enters the Beauru _**

**_ACP :kavin aur purvi yeh koi picnic nahi hai jahan tum logon aisay baat main haath daal kar ghoomo gay _**

**_they both realize this and suddenly separated their hands _**

**_kavin : ww...oooo... ss...orry sir woh actually kahaan tha tum dono _**

**_purvi : sir wo hamari gati kharaab ho gayi thi toh hum aik aadmi kay ghar chalay gaye _**

**_raat rehnay kay liye app ko toh pata hai sir baarish bohut tez this tofaan. A raha tha aur hamaray mobile bhi kharaab tha_**

**_ACP: acha bas bas itni tez bolnay ki zaroorat nahi hai JAOO kaam pay lag jaoo_**

**_guys actually net problem hai i will update soon with some masti romance too _**


	7. Romance and masti 2

_**so guys sorry for the delay **_

_**am here continued **_

_**in the Beirut kavin and purvi didn't ask quoit their love confession in the Beauru **_

_**in the Beauru **_

**_acp goes for a meeting and duo and kevi are in the Beauru _**

**_daya signals abhi to ask about the hand in hand incident from kevi _**

**_abhijeet signals in yes _**

**_abhi: kavin yaar aik baat toh bataoo _**

**_kavin:(while working on his file) yes sir poochiye_**

**_daya; wo kal raat tum dono...*kavin suddenly saw upward to both*_**

**_kavin:(nervously) hum dono kkkk...on dd...Ono._**

**_abhi: arey kal tum dono hi toh thay raat main...,dono...*looking toward daya with the evily smirking face*_**

**_daya: arey kavin humaira matlab hai ki tum aur purvi kahan thay_**

**_abhi; haan tum login nay bataya nahi na kiya hua tha jo tum logon ka koi ata pata hi nahi _**

**_kavin:*nervously*ssssiiirrrrrr...ww..ooooo..._**

**_purvi interupts _**

**_purvi: si...r sshreyaaaaa..._**

**_daya:*afraid* shreyaaaaaaaa...kkk...aaa...haannnn hai shreya _**

**_abhi and kevi laughs _**

**_daya felt embarace _**

**_purvi: while controlling her laugh _**

**_sir woh main nay poocha tha ki shreya ayi kiun nahi abhi tak _**

**_daya: haan pata nahi main dekhta hun _**

**_and daya goes from there _**

**_abhi'so phone ring and he goes to pick up the phone _**

**_kavin: oh god purvi thanxxxxx tum nay bacha liya warna meri tih but i galat ho gayi thi _**

**_purvi :laughs very much _**

**_purvi:kavin tum itna dartay hooooo hahahahhahahahahhahahahaha_**

**_kavin: areya purvi tum na ruko _**

**_he runs and purvi too _**

**_and then the sat and tired _**

**_purvi : kavin abhi tak koi kiun nahi aya _**

**_kavin:pata nahi _**

**_now all came and start work _**

**_its almost 11.00pm _**

**_al are gone and purvi was alone in the Beauru _**

**_actually kavin was gone for mission earlier _**

**_and purvi is completing her pending files _**

**_purvi now wants some cofee but no one was their so she goes to made a cofee _**

**_purvi was coming back to her desk as she hearts some voice from behing _**

**_she starts her gun and goes towards the door she opens it _**

**_and about to shoot when a persone shout _**

**_persone: ohhhhhhhh aik minute yaar _**

**_purvi: tum_**

**_kavin: haan main tum bhi na mujhay shoot karnay wali thi abhi _**

**_purvi : toh aisay choron ki tarah kiun a rahay ho _**

**_kavin woh main nay soch a kar tumhain surprise doon _**

**_purvi: oh godddddd what a surprise acha surprise detay agar shoot hi jatay meri gun say _**

**_kavin romantically sees in her eyes and says agar waisay tumhain acha surprise milta toh main woh bhi day deta _**

**_purvi fumes in anger on his words _**

**_purvi: kavin tum tum mujh say baat mat karo you know mujhay aisi batain bilkul pasand nahi then why are u doing this _**

**_kavin:*catching her from her wrist *_**

**_purvi(blushing ): kavin choro koi a jaye ga _**

**_he comes closer as his breath is touching her neck _**

**_kavin*closing his eys*:anay do _**

**_purvi too close her eyes : kk...avin...koi dekh lay ga_**

**_kavin*while kissing her neck*: dekh nay do_**

**_purvi: kavin acp sir a gaye _**

**_kavin suddenly opens his eys and take a distance from purvi _**

**_kavin: acp sir mission complete ho gaya purvi darwaza khol nay ayi thi _**

**_purvi laughs and laughs _**

**_(oh god what a scene i know your tasting a kabab and i post in it sorry yaar )_**

**_kavin :purvi tum toh _**

**_purvi:shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_**

**_kavin:kiya shhhhhhhhhhitna acha mood tha yaar kharaab kar diya _**

**_*while he is on other side then purvi randomly kisses her cheeks and goes out*_**

**_kavin was super shocked and happiest ever _**

**_he touches his cheeks and smile unbeliebely _**

**_kavin: INTERESTING _**

**_you know how our kavin says it _**

Awsome

**in the parking lot **

**purvi comes running to his car with smile on her face **

**she is reminding how kavin kisses her neck **

**purvi: kabhi socha nahi tha zindagi itni haseen ho sakti hai **

**and she opens the car door and sits inside **

**in the bearue **

kavin was in still in thoughts of purvi

**kavin: purvi tum janti nahi main tum say kitna payar karta hunn i love you sooo much purvi aur tumharay liye main kuch bhi kar sakta hun kuch biiiiii**

**and he goes in a parking lot where purvi was trying to start her car but cant **

**kavin sees him and smile **

**kavin pov: aj khuda bhi meherbaan hai kavin tujh par **

**kavin goes to purvi an opens her car door **

**kiya hua mis purvi *teasingly***

**ap ki car hum say door jana nahi chah rahi **

**purvi *teasingly*: nahi nahi kavin ji woh is liye nahi ja rahi ki main nay ap ko kis kiun ki **

**kavin*annoyed**kicks the car***

**oye car ki bachi aik toh eid ka CHAND ki tarah itna acha gift mila or tumhain us par bhi jealousy feel ho rahi hai **

**purvi smiles **

**purvi :kavin ab batao main kiya karoon is ka **

**kavin: acha chali tum meri car main chalo **

**purvi: kiya tumhari car main**

**kavin:dekho tumhain free main lay kar ja raha hun toh chalo **

**purvi : angry. : nahi toh nahi toh kiya Karoo gay **

**kavin:thinks; hmmm nahi toh main ...tumhain utha kar lay jaoon ga **

**purvi laughs **

**kavin too laughs **

**guys plz review will try to update soon **


	8. Chapter 8

**sory sorry sorry guys i know its bean too late but kiya karain busy hotay hain aur i know gk left cid but hum uss ki itni qadar toh kartay hain kay ussay apni yaadon main yaad rakhain waisay bhi **

**AIK SACHA FAN WAHI HOTA HAI JO USKE FAV ACTOR KAY OFFSCREEN HONAY PAR BHI USSAY YAAD RAKHAY...RIGHT...WE SHOULD UNDERSTAND HIS CHOICE AND RESPECT HIS DECISIONS...RVW KAR KAY BATANA AM RIGHT OR NOT,..Na bhi karo toh bhi chalega ...hehehhehehe...**

**chalo ab story strt karoon tum log bhi kaho gay kiya weiter hai story say pehlay aik aur story shuru kar di...oh...silly me...shuru nahi kar rahi ...lo kar diya no more talks now...**

**preacp; they (kevi) share some beutifull and masti. Wali moments **

**ab age...**

**in the morning at the beurue**

All were busy in there work except kavin

kavin enters

kavin: good morning every one

all: good morning

kavin notices purvi was too busy in work that she didnt answer his greet and he goes towards her

kavin: ahem ahem

purvi : no responce

kavin*irritated* : purviiiiiiii...yar...

purvi comes in his senses now

purvi:oh sorry am too much sorry bus woh main dekh rahi thi ki,...

kavin: one second one second tum kaam nahi kar rahi thi balki net par kuch aur serch kar rahi thi...*teasingly* not fair main abhi acp sir ko bolta hun...boloooon...

purvi*smiles*: mr kavin apko yeh bhi nahi bata ki yahaan sab log kaam nahi kar rahain hai balki timepaas kar rahay hain kiun ki aj koi kaam nahi hai sara kaam kal hum nay kar liya tha ...remeber..,,aur abhi tak koi case bhi nahi aya...

kavin: ohhhhhh...okkkkkk...(then just he remebers something) aik minute agar tum kaam nahi kar rahi thi toh...toh phir itnay interest say kiya kar rahi thi...

purvi:*happily* : ohh godd kavin aj na main bohut khush hun aur jantay ho kiunnnn

kavin: kiun

purvi: woh main na one direction ki bohut bariiii fan hoon bas unhi ko search kar rahi thi...(guys you know one direction if not ask me)

kavin:*jealous* ohhh hmmmm okkk just cntnue if you want main ja raha hoon (he thinks purvi will stop him but she didnt)

purvi: ok thanx

kavin: what...tum mujhay roknay kay bajaye kehrahi hoo ki jaoo ...ok thanxx?

purvi: haan kiun ki main busy thi nah issi liye

Kavin*irritated*:ok fine am going

just the he stops as purvi called him

purvi: kavin aik minute

kavin*smirks*: he PoV: oh mr kavin koi bhi larki tum sy itni dair door nahi reh sakti ab apni purvi ko hi dekh lo he smiles and smirks and turn

purvi:tum nay bataya nahi kiya tum. Bhi1D kay fan ho? Hm?

kavin:*fumes in jealousy* with a fake smile on his face: nahi meri payari si co worker main nahi hun

*in a serious tone* i dont like 1D

( even main bhi 1D ki bohut bariiiiiiiiiii wali fan hum specially mr malik ki oh gosh he is sho cute hain na?)

purvi: what...kavin tum...oh my god ...just...just gooo...to...hell

kavin: oh ho miss purvi am going byeeeeeeeeee now dont cal me again

he was about go and turn and says

kavin: aur haan dont even try to caal me

purvi*kiya wala look* : abhi abhi toh yahi bol kay ja rahay thay phir kiun dobara murh kar wahi bol rahay hoo hmmmm? Bolo?

kavin realize what astupid thing he does

kavin handling the akwards situation; haan haan main janta hun ok fine main ja raha hun

purvi: whatever jaooooo

kavin going nd again stp by saying

kavin: aur yeh bhi mat kehna kavin ruko

purvi: kavin hosh main toh hoooooooo

kavin poV: oh ho kavin tu na pagal ho gaya hai kiya ab ja chup kar Kay chal yahaan say

kavin : purvi byeee

purvi: paka nah

kavin : haan haan paka wala

purvi again strts searching her fav ones and trying to not look at kavin but kiya karay yaar payaar karti hai kavin say now she think to lighten her love's mood

she goes to kavin's desk and

purvi: kavin aik baat pochoon

kavin*jaisay bachay naraaz hotay hain aur gussay nain baat kartay hain na waisay wala tone* haan pochoo

purvi: woh. Main cofee banay ja rahi thi tunhary liyeee...

kavin:koi zaroorat nahi hai mujhay nahi chahiye

purvi :baat toh sun lo main kehraahi thi ki tumgaray liye nahi la rahi kiun ki tum agay hi (and she looks around too see all were busy now) she comes closer to her ear and says tum pehlay say hi itnay hot ho tumhain hot cofee ki kiya zaroorat hain na

kavin:*showing opff by lifting his jackets collar upward* haan woh toh hai

purvi :oops sorry tum nay galat samjh liya main kehna chah rahi thi ki tum pehlay hi itnay gussay main hot huye ja rahay ho

kavin*gives unbeilevable wala look* kiya purviiiiiiii main main ja raha hoon

**ok i will roght back soon abhi agay dekho unki kitni nok jhok hoti hai aur purvi ussay tease kiun kar rahi hai yeh bhi abhi nahi bataoon gi **

**areya apko kiya laga ussay sach main pata nahi chala kay kavin burue a gaya hai ofoooo**

**arey bhai woh pauaar karti hai uss say heartbeaat tog tez hoti hi payaar main **

**abhi batoon ki woh kiun aisay kar rahi hai **

**hmmmm bataooon**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**woh iss liye aisay kar rahi hai kiun ki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Mujhay bhi nahi pata aglay chp main bataoon gi till then tc byeeeee rvw zarooor karna karoo gay na...plz...aur meray 2sry story khoya khoya chand main bhi tum sab nay new chp par sirf 2 rvws kite hain nt fair yaar ab main tab tak nahi karoon gi jab tak tum loog 20 rvws 2no stories main nahi kartay **


End file.
